


《宜室宜家》

by guoniang



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guoniang/pseuds/guoniang
Summary: 246搞3，相亲相爱一家人。
Relationships: 63;43;23;6423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

兰花村住在村头第二户郑裁缝家的小儿子郑号锡被卖给宝头村的傻子金泰亨做媳妇这事儿，没几个人知道。  
金泰亨的两个哥哥特意找了隔了五个村庄的兰花村去买媳妇，就是不想让这事儿搞得人尽皆知。

郑号锡出嫁那天，是黑漆漆的夜里。他穿着深红色的棉袄和棉裤，坐在破破烂烂的土轿子里颠簸，面前的红盖头一荡一荡的。郑号锡两只手抓着扶手小声呜咽，眼睛肿得像桃子核。  
不是哭他薄情的爹娘几吊钱就把自己卖了，也不是哭马上要给傻子做媳妇了，郑号锡只是觉得自己可怜。  
为什么好好的男儿身会长了个女人的东西，男不男女不女的样子，在家受尽欺凌不说，如今还要给傻子做媳妇。

郑号锡觉得前路一片黑暗，他在轿子里颠簸，好像在海浪里被暴雨打来打去的一叶浮萍。

金泰亨的两个哥哥闵玧其和金南俊一前一后抬着轿子，走在乡间泥泞坎坷的黄泥路上。素未谋面的弟媳妇像是没有重量似的，若不是里面传来隐隐的哭声，两人都快要以为这轻飘飘的轿子里没有人了。

闵玧其一手扶着肩上的轿子抬杆，嘴里叼了根狗尾巴草，不耐烦地把草茎在嘴里转来转去，小声嘟囔道，“哭什么哭，烦死了。”

金南俊不赞同地在轿子尾轻咳一声，闵玧其撇了下嘴，没再说话。

金南俊是个读书人，本来买媳妇这事儿他也不同意，但是最近到了丰收季，地里庄稼要大哥忙活，自己忙着准备秋闱乡试，小弟金泰亨又需要人照顾，两兄弟一合计才出此下策。

此番确实是委屈了人家，金南俊踌躇着想说话，又不知道怎么称呼，犹豫再三还是开了口：“这......这位，你别哭了，等会儿别哭坏了嗓子。”

轿子里的哭声一顿，像是被突如其来的安慰吓到了。但抽泣还停不下来，一抽一抽的扯着气，颤颤巍巍的像个小孩儿。

闵玧其觉得挺好笑，就笑了出声。

“大哥，你别笑，走稳一些。”金南俊严肃道，又压低嗓子温言细语地说，“你座位旁边有干粮和水，饿了渴了就拿着吃点。”  
末了又添了句，“就快到家了。”

郑号锡听着外面男人沉稳的声音，慢慢地止住了抽泣，迟疑地摸索着，真的在手边寻到一包干粮一个水袋。郑号锡也不吃，就把布袋子紧紧抱在怀里，好像手里握着点东西就能从袋子里汲取些温暖似的，心下也安定了一些。

没多久功夫，轿子稳稳地停下来了。郑号锡被大红盖头挡着，什么瞧不见，一左一右被人扶着下了轿，又连着迈了几个门槛，终于稳稳当当坐到了炕上。  
郑号锡两只手紧紧地攥在一起，不知道等待着自己的未知是什么。  
等着等着又听见房门外两人的对话：  
“泰亨去哪儿了？”听声音应该是刚刚那位大哥。  
“许是去跟隔壁二虎子他们玩去了，我去寻一寻。”这是温柔沉稳的那位，是二哥。

郑号锡又坐着等了许久，模模糊糊地都快睡着了，突然听见中气十足的一声“媳妇”。

“媳妇！你是我媳妇吗？”  
郑号锡一下子惊醒，还没来得及说话，就眼睁睁地看着面前的红盖头倏忽被扯得飞了出去，出现在面前的是一张俊美非常恍若天神下凡的脸。  
“你......”郑号锡呆呆地开口。他只知道嫁的人是傻子，却不知道是这么帅的一个傻子。

“媳妇，你好好看啊。”金泰亨突然把身子贴近，瞪大眼睛仔细观察他，“但是你怎么眼睛肿肿的，谁欺负你了？”  
“告诉泰亨，泰亨去帮你打坏人！”金泰亨固执地要望进郑号锡红肿的眼睛里。

“没……没有……”郑号锡瑟缩了一下身子，颤颤巍巍地答道。

“哥哥们说了，你嫁到我们家，做我的媳妇，很辛苦的，泰亨要疼你，宠你，还要保护你。”

郑号锡呆呆地望着他，心脏突然漏跳了一拍。透过金泰亨浓密而纤长的眼睫毛，纯净的眼眸里满是专注和认真。

“真的……没有谁欺负我。”郑号锡也不那么紧张了，语气松了下来。

“那就好。”金泰亨满意地点头，忽然又想起什么似的凑得更近了，鼻尖几乎要挨到郑号锡的脸颊。“那我们该洞房了媳妇！”

郑号锡一下子脸红了，嗫嚅着不敢说话。又想到出嫁前他娘千叮万嘱地告诉他，多少生不出来孩子的女人被夫家打骂羞辱，甚至赶出家门。  
一定要生了孩子，才是立身之道。虽说不知道自己能不能怀胎生子，但总得试一试......  
郑号锡只好硬着头皮问：“你，你知道该怎么洞房吗？”

“我知道。”金泰亨的大手不知道什么时候捏住了他的肩膀，在他耳边说话，热气喷到颈后，激起一片战栗。  
郑号锡扭头看他，朦胧的眸子里都是水光。

“哥哥们说了，要吃媳妇的嘴儿。”

郑号锡还愣着，唇上就倏忽一暖，金泰亨已经含住了他的嘴唇，不得章法地胡乱舔吻起来，郑号锡的惊呼和慌乱都被他吞进肚子里，不自主张开的齿关方便了金泰亨的舌头攻城略地，滑腻腻地钻进他口腔里四处搜刮索取，直要把他的魂儿都吸走。

“媳妇，唔……好甜……”金泰亨堵着郑号锡的嘴，囫囵不清地讲。

等到金泰亨终于放开他的时候，郑号锡已经被推倒在炕上，金泰亨跨坐在他腰腹间，移开了嘴唇埋头在他颈窝处喘息。  
“媳妇，呼……哥哥们说你嘴巴里藏了蜜，让我来吃，原来是真的！”傻子欣喜地叫喊。

郑号锡臊红了脸，一想到那两个人你一言我一语地教金泰亨怎么洞房花烛，他就想要钻到地里去。

“但是媳妇……”金泰亨突然撑起身子看他，眼睛红得可怕，脖子也憋出了青筋，像是在受什么折磨。“媳妇，泰亨吃了糖，怎么变得这么难受……好难受啊……”  
说着他开始不安分地扭动身体，在郑号锡身上胡乱地蹭着，好像这样可以减轻一点全身的燥热和暴动。

郑号锡被他亲得气喘吁吁，下身又被他用胯间早就挺立起来的大棍子胡乱地摩擦着，已是浑身虚软，女穴内控制不住地渗出丝丝缕缕的淫液，几乎要把今日出嫁换上的大红色棉裤沾湿。

“泰……泰亨，”郑号锡软软地叫他，“你，你起来……帮我把裤子脱了。”

金泰亨不想从媳妇身上起来，媳妇香香的软软的，让他又舒服又难受。  
但媳妇的话又必须听，他磨磨蹭蹭地从郑号锡身上爬起来，听话地抬起郑号锡两根细细的腿，把他下身的衣物一下子褪了个一干二净。

“咦？”傻子握着郑号锡的两个白净的脚踝，眼神被双腿间奇妙的一处固定了视线。  
“媳妇，你下面怎么跟泰亨长得不一样！”金泰亨凑近了瞧，鼻息就喷在郑号锡正在流水的肉户上。

郑号锡羞耻万分，想把双腿紧紧闭合，但两只腿被傻子的大手握住，腾空抬得高高地，一分都动弹不得。

“你也有小鸡鸡，但是没有泰亨的大。但是这里，”金泰亨迟疑地伸出手，“这里，比泰亨多了一个嘴儿……”

“啊！”郑号锡惊叫出声。  
那傻子竟是用食指从敏感的阴蒂，一路向下划到那条微张开的肉缝的末端，粗糙指尖若有若无的接触引起郑号锡小腹一阵抽搐。

金泰亨被郑号锡的惊呼吓了一跳，缩回手指，上面亮晶晶的，沾着黏腻的透明液体。傻子盯着手指看，怎么看怎么像家里被大哥二哥藏起来不给他吃的饴糖。

郑号锡湿淋淋的花蕊就那样暴露在空气里，像个在岸上颤抖的肉蚌。腿间逐渐袭来凉意，郑号锡想趁着金泰亨走神的时候闭合双腿，没想到下一秒，一个湿热的口腔就将那处整个包住了。  
金泰亨把两片肥厚的阴唇含在嘴里，重重地吸吮舔弄，一条滚烫粗粝的舌头不停向里钻，翻开肉瓣在里面肆意搅动。  
“啊！不，不要……好烫……”郑号锡爽得翻白眼，腰腹绷得紧紧的。骚逼被吸得不停出水，又一滴不漏地被金泰亨卷到嘴里，舔弄得啧啧有声。

“媳妇，哥哥们没告诉泰亨你有两张嘴儿，原来下面的小嘴儿里也有蜜。”  
金泰亨抬头冲他傻气地笑，却看到郑号锡被他弄得全身发红又发软，双眼失神地望着房梁的一副样子。  
他觉得更难受了，刚才媳妇嗯嗯啊啊地叫的时候他也难受，感觉自己要爆炸。  
“难受……媳妇……我要死了……”

金泰亨抬头之后郑号锡一阵失落，内里空虚的感觉让他着魔一般伸出手，隔着裤子握住了金泰亨胀大火热的肉棒，然后把膝盖曲起来，大腿张得更开。腿间的隐私被展示出来，像一朵娇弱的花蕊，在颤抖着发出邀请。  
“泰亨……插进来……”

金泰亨被握住的时候浑身一颤，难受的感觉一下子找到了突破口。看着郑号锡张开双腿，他像突然开窍了一般脱掉裤子，缓缓地把流着前精的硕大龟头抵到肉缝中间那个深红的穴口，猛地挺身，操了进去。  
“啊！”太大了，也太烫了，郑号锡感觉自己要被撑烂了，烫坏了。

金泰亨开始无师自通地抽插起来，媳妇又紧又嫩的小嘴儿狠狠吸着他，箍着他，还有甜甜的水淋到肉棒上，让他爽得找不到边，只知道不停地进出，摩擦，一次比一次捅得更凶。

“不要，不要……泰亨，要插死我了。”金泰亨天赋异禀，粗长丑陋的阳具的每次顶撞都大力地碾在花心上，郑号锡抱着他的劲腰哆哆嗦嗦地哀求着，泪水和淫水都止不住地流出来，面上的表情像是痛苦极了又像是爽极了。

金泰亨红了眼，前一刻说的疼媳妇心疼媳妇都抛到了脑后，只会凶狠地不停用阳具鞭挞着郑号锡泥泞不堪的骚穴，嘴里喊着，“媳妇，好爽，好舒服啊，媳妇。”

郑号锡不知被压着入了多久，哭得浑身失力，两片肉唇像是要被摩擦得起火了，又烧又燎地发痛。  
要死要活的时候郑号锡突然听见房门外有人轻轻咳嗽了一声，他一个激灵，受惊地全身收紧，把金泰亨夹得丢了精，浓稠黏白的阳精尽数射进了合不上的小洞里。

“泰……泰亨，”郑号锡脸色苍白，颤抖着嘴唇说，“外面，外面有人。”

“媳妇，哪儿有人呀，我回来之后大哥二哥就都睡了。”金泰亨紧紧盯着两人下半身的交合处，缓缓从他身体里退出去。他看见自己的小鸡鸡软趴趴的，有白色粘稠的液体顺势流出来。  
“媳妇，呜呜，我是不是尿床了，我怎么尿在你下面的小嘴儿里了……”金泰亨急得不行，懊恼地敲着脑袋埋怨自己，大眼睛里闪着泪花。

“不是，不是，这是……这是可以让我生宝宝的药水，不是尿床了。”  
郑号锡忍着浑身的酸痛，一边安慰着他，一边心有余悸地朝房门那边看去。

夜里金泰亨又要了他好几遍，郑号锡却怎么也不肯叫出声来了。

(tbc.)


	2. Chapter 2

02

郑号锡醒了，睁开疲乏的双眼，浑身上下酸得像是被人拆开过。天色还尚早，但郑号锡感觉自己睡了这辈子里最漫长又踏实的一个觉。  
昨晚被金泰亨折腾到半夜，下身早就泥泞不堪，小腹装着几泡黏稠腻白的阳精，胀得都鼓了出来。好不容易等金泰亨餍足地睡了，他才扶着墙壁悄悄去茅房清理，两条腿抖得像筛糠。  
郑号锡转头，枕头旁边是金泰亨略带天真稚气的睡颜。看着这样一张脸，谁能想到他夜里......郑号锡不敢再想了，他的脸又要红了。

郑号锡一点一点地环顾着这个陌生的地方。  
黄泥土的屋子破旧但不漏风，被子不是湿冷的，身下垫的褥子是软和的，没有催他起床干活的棍棒，没有柴房里挥之不去的窸窣声。  
而旁边咫尺之处还有一个人，对他说会保护他，珍惜他。

纸糊的窗棂破了几个洞，昏暗中透出一点乍破的昏沉天光，那光并不很亮，却刺得郑号锡有要流泪的冲动。  
他轻手轻脚地穿好衣裳，给金泰亨压严被角，出了门去。

金南俊和往常一样醒得早。乡试的日子愈发近了，他这两月以来每天睁眼的第一件事就是起床研墨，然后读书背书写字。除了吃饭，他能在房里把自己关一整天。

但今天有些不一样。  
金南俊睁眼之后在床上愣了一会儿，面色发红地换了条亵裤，还掩耳盗铃地把亵衣也换了下来，和裤子裹作一团，然后做贼似的拎着衣物溜出门，在院子里打了点井水揉搓起来。

晾好了衣服，金南俊推门进屋，却见大哥闵玧其抱着手肘斜斜地倚靠在厨房门口，正面色复杂地朝里面看着什么。  
大哥怎么起这么早？他赶紧把湿淋淋的手在裤腿上抹了两下，走过去轻声道：“大哥......”  
闵玧其看了他一眼，向厨房的方向努了努嘴巴，示意他往里看。  
金南俊不明所以地转头，却看到这辈子都不会忘记的画面——

厨房被笼在熹微的晨光和氤氲的烟气里，伴随着细碎的水流声和木柴燃烧间迸发的轻微响动，一个身着粗衣的纤细身影在灶台前穿梭忙碌。  
白净纤长的五指映着翠绿的青菜，袖子被挽起来，露出经脉分明的手腕。被他握在手里，就连一双普通的橡木筷子都有了温润的光泽。  
水沸，入菜，加面，起锅，装碗。明明就是煮一碗面条，行云流水的动作却带着熨帖的人间烟火。  
他低头转过身来的瞬间，晨光也照进他的眼眸和梨涡里，荡漾着笑意和春风。

金南俊看得有些痴了，忍不住放慢了呼吸。

郑号锡在面碗上撒了点葱花，满意地笑着抬了头，才发现门口站着两个男人，直勾勾地盯着他。  
他吓了一跳，慌乱间后退了半步，手肘碰掉了灶台上的一把木筷，稀里哗啦地落了一地。  
郑号锡着急地蹲下去捡，身边突然也蹲了个人，跟他一起捡起来。  
“别怕，我们是泰亨的哥哥，不是坏人。”身旁那小麦肤色的高大男人低声说道。

啊，这声音，是昨晚抬轿子时跟自己说话那位，应是二哥……郑号锡心里生出一点莫名的感激和喜悦来。

“我叫金南俊，泰亨的二哥。”金南俊近距离看着郑号锡微红的侧脸，不知道怎么心跳得有些快，他舔了下发干的嘴唇，又接着说，“门口那个是大哥，闵玧其。”

说完恰好捡完了筷子，二人一同站起来。郑号锡抓着筷子有点手足无措的样子，“大，大哥好，二哥好，我……我叫郑号锡，你们叫我号锡就行。我煮了面条，不知道合不合你们胃口。”

闵玧其淡淡地嗯了一声，算是回应了。  
“看起来很好吃！“金南俊倒是很捧场，一边嘴里夸着，一边帮他把面端到桌上。

郑号锡去叫醒了金泰亨，四人围坐在木桌子吃早饭，没有交流，气氛有些尴尬。  
闵玧其和金南俊一人坐南面，一人坐东面，金泰亨黏在郑号锡身边坐在西面，面前的饭碗也不管，就抱着他的手臂摇啊摇的，嘴里媳妇媳妇叫个不停。  
郑号锡红着脸去推他，也推不开，只好咬着嘴唇看着另外二人的脸色。

“金泰亨，吃饭就吃饭，像什么样子。”闵玧其似是看不下去了，开口冷冷地训道。  
金泰亨这才瘪着嘴放开了郑号锡，胡乱吃了口面，惊喜地夸道，“好好吃！媳妇做的早饭好好吃！“

金泰亨又凑到他耳边，明明是说悄悄话的架势，音量却没怎么减小，“媳妇，悄悄告诉你，以往大哥做的早饭，都是黑糊糊的！二哥也不行，他把锅烧穿了好几个！”

闵玧其和金南俊：……

郑号锡勉强地笑了笑，觉得气氛愈发尴尬了。

傻子看到媳妇笑了，觉得是自己的功劳，便说得更加起劲：“但没有媳妇的嘴儿好吃！媳妇的嘴儿甜！媳妇有两个……”  
“泰亨！”  
“金泰亨！”

郑号锡和金南俊同时出声，金泰亨吓得声音一顿，委屈道，“怎么了……媳妇，二哥，你们那么大声吼我干什么？”  
“你，你别说了，专心吃饭。”郑号锡臊得都不敢抬头。

金泰亨委屈极了，他说的都是实话，为什么还不让他说呢。  
“二哥，你不信我吗？等会儿你也来吃媳……唔唔……”  
郑号锡在金泰亨说出更大逆不道的话之前捂住了他的嘴，眼里都要急出泪花来了。  
金南俊楞在那里，半天没有说话。

这天晚上在房里，郑号锡对金泰亨苦口婆心地千叮咛万嘱咐，让他以后不要再在大哥二哥面前提这些不该提的东西。  
金泰亨嘴角都垮下来了，眨着大眼睛问他，“那媳妇，我插进去你下面的小嘴儿这个能提吗？”  
“这个当然不能！”郑号锡羞愤难当。  
“我舔那儿呢？”  
“不行！”  
“那那，那我尿尿在你的洞洞里呢？”金泰亨锲而不舍。  
“跟你说了那不是……嗯！金泰亨！你干什么！啊……”  
“媳妇，对不起，我下面又硬了，先让我插一会儿……”  
“哈……嗯……你轻点儿……”

日子就这样平静地过了半月，郑号锡已经喜欢上这个不太富裕但给他安全感的家。

泰亨白日里常常去外面和隔壁二虎子们一起玩，有时也帮着他做做家务，做饭的时候打打下手。晚上就把他摁在床上亲亲摸摸，每次都要把他弄到大半夜……

二哥平素把自己关在屋里，背书写字画画，有时的字画还会让大哥拿到市集上去卖，能挣点钱补贴家用。他也有想帮郑号锡做事的时候，无奈总是弄坏东西，也就作罢了。

大哥白日里基本在庄稼地里，郑号锡晌午时会去给他送饭，提着热腾腾的食盒去，看着他吃完了又提着空盒子回来。  
只是……他在闵玧其面前时常很紧张，被他一双看不清深意的三角眼看着，好像……好像自己赤裸裸的无所遁形似的，食盒里的饭菜被他塞进嘴里，郑号锡有一种自己也在被他反复咀嚼的错觉。

总之相处起来，没有跟金南俊在一起的时候放松。  
提到金南俊，郑号锡忍不住弯起唇角。  
最近多亏了金南俊，他学会了写一些简单的字。

上次去厨房时路过金南俊的房间，房门没关，郑号锡看见他在练字，便忍不住驻足看了一会儿。金南俊握笔的姿势风雅端庄，落笔之处行云流水婉若游龙。看着看着，郑号锡的脚好像被黏在了地上。

“号锡，你站在门口做什么？”金南俊发现了，笑着问他。  
“啊？我，我……”郑号锡支吾了半天，没说出理由。  
金南俊看他眼里闪着光，直直地盯着自己的毛笔，思忖了一下道，“进来吧，我教你写几个字。”

郑号锡没想到有一天自己也能坐在书桌前，手里握执着读书人才能拿的毛笔，在宣纸上划下浓墨。  
“这几个字，念作郑，号，锡。”金南俊站在他身旁，指着宣纸最左侧他刚写的三个字。“你先学会自己的名字怎么写，好不好？”

“好，好。”郑号锡依葫芦画瓢，没想到手里的毛笔好像不受自己的控制，歪七八扭画出来的字完全不像金南俊写的那几个。

“二哥……我不会……”郑号锡看着一张白纸被自己糟蹋了，急得泫然欲泣。这宣纸可是很贵的……

“别急别急，我来教你。”金南俊没想多的，绕到他身后，大手一把握住了郑号锡抓着毛笔的手，低头凑近了桌案。

握到的一瞬间金南俊又突然清醒了，手心柔软细腻的触感，近在咫尺的清幽香气，耳畔就是他的脸颊和嘴唇，甚至能感受到他的体温。  
金南俊僵住了。

郑号锡一门心思扑在习字上，学会写自己的名字，这是多么大的荣幸和快乐。但金南俊一直没动作，他忍不住轻轻摇了摇自己被握住的手，轻声道，“二哥……教教我……”

金南俊心脏一紧，头皮发麻。语无伦次地回应，“好，好好，我们，你，你先要注意这个笔尖的着力点……”

温香软玉在怀，还是夜夜在梦里肖想的人儿，金南俊听着他软软的声音，嗅着他的香味，如何能不起反应？  
尤其是写字写到纸的末端，郑号锡为了写字，不停往后退着身子，臀部恰好抵着金南俊的大腿根，在上面扭啊扭磨啊磨，金南俊痛苦地闭上眼，握着他的手进也不是退也不是。

金南俊只好努力与他保持距离，不让已经硬了的下体接触到他。若不是有长衫罩着，他早已经窘态毕露了。

一次没学会，还有两次三次，郑号锡学写字学上瘾了，在不耽搁金南俊太多时间的前提下，偶尔去找他习字。  
学习每次都有新的进展，他是很开心，就是不知道为什么每次结束的时候，金南俊脸色都很奇怪地要跑到厕所去。

郑号锡回过神，天色已经不早了，他今天准备做金南俊喜欢的菜来答谢他，便敲了敲金南俊的房门，问道：“二哥，你今晚想吃什么？”

没人应，他迟疑了一下，推门进去。“二……”

房里没人。

桌面上铺了一张长长的画卷，毛笔搁在砚台上。郑号锡好奇地走近了两步，仔细瞧了瞧那画上是什么……  
下一刻，郑号锡睁大眼睛，不敢置信地捂住了自己的嘴。

弯弯的眉梢，略下垂的眼尾，唇边的梨涡，心形的笑唇……再怎么愚笨，郑号锡也能看出那幅用心的画卷上，只花了半个身子的人，正是他自己……

旁边还提了一行字，郑号锡不认识，只能勉强认出一个“目”字，一个“兮”字。

郑号锡后退到门边，紧紧抓住了门框。

“号锡，你怎么在这里？”金南俊从外边进来，带着慌乱的步伐和紧张的表情。  
他三步并作两步走到桌案前，快速地卷好那副画，胡乱地塞进了一旁的画篓里。

“我……我来问你想吃什么，我快要做饭了。”郑号锡目光躲闪，选择了隐瞒这个秘密。

看来是还没有看到这幅画。金南俊松了一口气，道，“我都可以……”

郑号锡匆忙地应了一声好，逃也似地跑开了。

(tbc.)


	3. Chapter 3

03

金南俊察觉到郑号锡一连好几天躲着自己了。不去找他习字了，平日里碰见也总是匆匆地走开，就连在饭桌上吃饭时都一直低着头。他心里跟猫抓似的难受，不知道自己是哪里僭越了，让平素里对自己软软乎乎的弟媳这样避之不及。  
明天他就要去乡里考试了，金南俊下定决心今晚要问问郑号锡到底怎么了。

郑号锡今晚做了好几个好菜，金南俊明日赶考，得让他吃一顿好的。  
他在灶台旁边扳着手指数已经有了几个菜，突然背后被人轻戳了一下。  
郑号锡转过身去，惊讶地看到闵玧其站在身后。  
“大哥？”  
闵玧其提着两壶酒，拿起来在郑号锡面前晃了晃又放到案板上，道：“我去集市买的，等会儿温点酒，我和二弟喝一杯。”  
郑号锡点了点头，道了声好，却见闵玧其还直直地站在那里，不由得疑惑地微微睁大了眼睛，“大哥还有什么......”  
“这个给你的，”闵玧其突然从怀里飞速掏出什么东西，塞到郑号锡手里转身就走，“你脸白得像个鬼一样的，没事儿擦擦。”  
郑号锡愣愣地把手里的小铁盒拿起来打开看，竟是一小罐绛红色的唇脂，是女人们用来点在嘴上和脸颊上增添几分红润颜色的......  
这小铁盒还带着闵玧其的体温，郑号锡好像被烫到了，几乎有点拿不住。他慌张地抬头，闵玧已经快走到了厨房门边。  
“大哥！”郑号锡叫住他，“这...这你从哪儿来的？”  
闵玧其的背影顿了一下，闷闷道了一句路边捡的，就头也不回地走了。  
郑号锡捧着那个小盒子呆呆地站着看他离开，心脏跳得砰砰的。

晚上吃饭的时候郑号锡本来想着敬金南俊一杯就不喝了，但是最近他心事太多，不知不觉喝了好几杯下肚，到后来收拾碗筷和洗碗都脑袋晕晕，云里雾里的。

天色已经晚了，烛光幽幽地在屋子里洒下昏黄。金南俊在房里焦虑地踱步，考虑哪个时机出去找郑号锡比较好，门却被突然破开，涌进的风把烛影吹得荡了又荡。  
”号锡？“金南俊惊讶道。  
郑号锡进了门，又踉踉跄跄地把门关上，一步一步歪歪扭扭地往他的床边走。  
金南俊连忙过去扶住东倒西歪的弟媳，却没想到他反手搂上了自己的脖子，结结实实地扒住他，嘴里喷出的热气里混着烈酒的辛辣。  
“泰亨......”郑号锡闭着眼睛，在他身上焦急地扭来扭去，“渴.......好热啊......”  
“号锡，你醒醒，我不是泰亨，你走错屋了！”  
金南俊轻轻去拍他的脸，没想到被郑号锡一把抓住，把滚烫的脸颊紧紧贴上去，还欣慰地在他的掌心蹭了蹭。  
“嗯...好舒服，凉凉的......”  
“号锡......”金南俊看着他，声音开始嘶哑起来，眼里闪着晦暗隐忍的光，“你.....唔！”  
他的嘴巴突然被郑号锡湿润的嘴唇堵住了。郑号锡双手捧住他的脸，然后滑溜溜的舌头钻了进去，大胆又调皮地四处探寻，把他嘴里分泌的津液一点一点吸吮到自己嘴里去。“泰亨，好渴哦......”

亲上去的瞬间，郑号锡感觉抱住的身体突然僵硬了一下，他刚想睁眼，房间里的蜡烛蓦地被挥灭了，天旋地转之间自己已经被压倒在炕上，唇齿相接的那人突然反客为主，含住他的舌头疯狂地开始舔吸，唇瓣被整个含进嘴里肆虐和蹂躏。

郑号锡被吻得越来越热，他扒开自己的衣服，想离那具冰凉的身体近一点，再近一点。

嘴唇被松开，郑号锡的舌头已经酸麻，控制不住地从嘴角流淌下津液，又被男人一点点舔干净。  
然后郑号锡感受到湿热的触感从乳尖上传来，郑号锡迷迷糊糊地睁开眼看去，黑暗里只能辨别出一个毛茸茸的头顶，在自己胸口微微动着。郑号锡感觉那团小小的乳肉被男人含进嘴里，细细密密地啃咬，轻扯住顶端的乳珠反复玩耍。  
“嗯......”这样温柔的折磨让郑号锡难耐地哼出声，一只手抱住了男人的头，挺起胸膛把乳肉往他嘴里又送了一点，另一只手捏住被冷落的另一颗乳尖开始狠狠揉搓，夹紧的两腿间已经情潮泛滥，湿得不成样子。  
男人好像轻笑了两声，放开他被嘬肿了的胸乳。开始沿着脖颈从上到下地吻他，锁骨，肚脐，大腿根，甚至脚趾。凉凉的嘴唇所经之地，皆给炙热的身体带来一阵游离的清凉和酥麻。

郑号锡感觉有些奇怪，这样虔诚又细腻的亲吻，太不像泰亨了。泰亨应该是粗鲁的，狂躁的，狠狠地把他干到说不出话来，只能不停地喷水。泰亨喜欢舔的地方也绝不是这些地方。这样想着，郑号锡已经感觉到分泌的淫液快要打湿他的屁股。

他不安地催促正吻在他脚背上的男人，“泰亨，不要了，快点……快点……”

听到弟弟的名字，金南俊有一瞬间的不真实感。他没来由地烦躁起来，没有任何预警地翻开两片阴唇，把三根粗糙的手指捅进郑号锡的阴道里，恶劣地翻搅抽插，发出剧烈的淫荡水声。脸凑近带着点腥骚的阴部，狠狠嘬住了他充血挺立的阴蒂，粗粝的舌头一下一下舔上去，打着转地折磨小小的敏感点。金南俊带了点胡渣的下巴在肉缝上摩擦，不一会儿就沾满了郑号锡的骚水。

“啊！泰亨……泰亨……”郑号锡满足又痛苦地喊叫，一下子袭来尖锐的快感让他脚趾抓紧床单。

金南俊越听越烦，干脆抽出手指覆上身体，用刚刚舔过阴部的嘴堵住了郑号锡的嘴巴，然后把丑陋狰狞的阳具抵在郑号锡的穴口，硕大的龟头顶着阴蒂打圈，经络明显的滚烫柱体贴在肉户上，上下摩擦着将开未开的肉缝和露出一点边的小阴唇。

“嗯……进来……”郑号锡的穴口一张一合，又痒又空，淫荡的身体叫嚣着要被粗暴地填满。“操我……求你了……”

金南俊叼住他的唇瓣摩擦，在郑号锡的哭哭哀求下终于将下身胀大的凶器缓缓顶进又烫又紧的花道。  
“这可是你求我的，号锡。”昏暗之间，郑号锡听见男人低声在他耳边说。

郑号锡感觉有什么不对劲，但很快汹涌的快感将他淹没。粗热的肉棒撑开阴唇，一寸一寸地顶进去，淫水被挤出来，又马不停蹄地重新分泌，郑号锡感觉快死了，那条巨物快要撑坏他。

“好胀……好大……不行……呜呜……”郑号锡哆哆嗦嗦地掐着男人的皮肉。

阴茎终于破开层层的紧肉，深深插进阴道最里面，还没有等郑号锡缓过神就大开大合地开始操干起来，囊袋重重地拍打在阴部啪啪作响，粗大的肉棒次次都要顶到郑号锡的花心，灭顶的快感让他眼泪和着汗水一起流下来。

“啊……要干死我了，泰亨，太里面了……呜……”滚烫的铁杵一下一下插着他柔软的花穴，郑号锡只有颤抖着又哭又叫。

“媳妇！”门外突然有人声响起。

郑号锡的呼吸一下子停滞了。身上的男人置若罔闻，还在不停鞭挞抽插。

“媳妇！你在哪儿呀！”门外是……金泰亨……  
那这个人是谁？  
郑号锡开始回忆起进门的点点滴滴……

巨大的震惊让郑号锡清醒过来，捂住嘴巴不敢置信地眼泪直流。他不敢出声，只能疯狂地推拒着身上的男人，但他早被干得浑身发软，动作在金南俊看来跟挠痒痒无异。  
金南俊赶时间一样加快频率抽插，狠狠地像要把阴囊也撞进他湿淋淋的肉蚌里，硕大的顶端碾磨着他的骚心，小小肉肉的阴户都被他撞得凹陷进去。终于在外面金泰亨又喊了一声媳妇之后，金南俊的阴茎抵在最深处，射出了一股又一股的浓精。

金泰亨就在门外，他却在另一个男人的身下被干浑身发抖，爽到双眼翻白，合不上的穴里灌满了别人的精液。

门外的声音走远了，郑号锡才敢放下被咬出深深手印的手背，抖着嗓子问，声泪俱下，“你，你怎么能……”

金南俊不说话，紧紧地抱住了郑号锡，头深深地埋在他颈窝，下身还埋在他身体里，舍不得抽出。

“金南俊……你怎么能……”郑号锡咬住嘴唇，乱伦的罪恶感和身体放荡的羞耻感双重折磨着他。

“号锡……我喜欢你……”金南俊终于开口，嗓音涩涩的，“你不要恨我，我受不住你的恨的……”

郑号锡这才发现自己并不恨他，甚至身体还叫嚣着要回抱住他，安抚他不安的躁动。  
不知道是看到那副画开始，还是更早一点从他在花轿旁安慰他开始……轻而易举地就喜欢上别人，你就是这样三心二意又淫荡的人啊郑号锡。

郑号锡绝望地闭上眼，苦涩的眼泪流到嘴角，“我不恨你，我恨我自己……这个喜欢上夫婿亲哥哥的自己……”

金南俊愣住了，继而不敢置信地撑起双臂，在黑暗里注视郑号锡水润的双眸。“号锡……”

他低头吻住郑号锡，他小小的可爱的弟媳也开始疯狂地回吻住他，双手颤抖着搂上他的脖子。  
他们忘记道德，退化到原始，遵循本能地接吻，做爱，好像不需要明天。


End file.
